


Lange Leitung

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Deutsch | German, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John erfüllt Rodney einen Wunsch, doch da gibt es kleinere Schwierigkeiten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lange Leitung

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?“ Rodneys genervte Frage machte mehr als deutlich, dass der Anrufer einen sehr ungünstigen Moment gewählt hatte. Er hätte besser einen wirklich guten Grund, sonst würde er die nächsten Wochen die Abwasserleitungen schrubben, vielleicht auch den stinkenden Algenschleim aus den unteren Stockwerken von Atlantis wegputzen, oder was immer Rodney an unangenehmen Aufgaben einfallen würde. 

Verflixt, wirklich, war es zu viel verlangt, dass nach über zwei Wochen Nonstop-Reparaturarbeiten an dem Satelliten, den sie um PX4-778 eingefangen hatten, auch ein Dr. McKay mal Anspruch auf einen freien Abend hatte? Rodney nahm wütend einen Schluck lauwarmen Kaffee und hätte sich in seiner Hast fast verschluckt. Mit einem Husten stellte er die Tasse auf dem Fußboden ab. 

„Wo bist du?“ 

Oh, es war Sheppard. Nein, nein, bitte keine neue Katastrophe! Rodney wollte nur noch seine Ruhe und endlich ein bisschen in den neuen Physik-Journalen schmökern, die die Daedalus von der Erde mitgebracht hatte. Endlich mal wieder lesen, was für einen Schwachsinn seine irdischen Kollegen so verzapft hatten. Oder ein bisschen Tetris auf seinem Laptop spielen. Lauter geistlose Sachen, die ihn für ein paar Stunden mal nicht forderten. „Was gibt’s?“, fragte er resigniert. 

„Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage.“ Amüsement schwang in Johns Stimme mit. 

„In meinem Quartier. Was dagegen?“ Das kam noch genauso ruppig rüber wie Frage Nummer eins und zwei. Rodney stopfte eins von den Honig-Plätzchen in seinen Mund, die ihm seine Schwester mitgeschickt hatte. Wenigstens eine Sache, die der Englisch-Lehrer seine Schwester gut konnte – backen. Vielleicht war auch hier supergrünes Öko-Mehl drin, aber sie waren jedenfalls besser als das Tofu-Huhn, das es bei seinem letzten Besuch gegeben hatte. Rodney schüttelte noch in Gedanken angewidert den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Sheppard. 

„Überhaupt nichts. Das ist sogar sehr gut. Liegst du auf dem Bett?“  
„Ja, mit meinem Laptop, warum?“ Noch schimmerte Unmut durch, aber Rodneys Neugierde erwachte langsam. Dieses Frage- und Antwortspielchen hörte sich nicht nach einer dräuenden Katastrophe an, die seine sofortige Anwesenheit im Kontrollraum erforderlich machte.  
„Weil ich ebenfalls ein bisschen Zeit habe. Ich bin nur zu müde, jetzt zu dir rüber zu kommen, da habe ich mir gedacht, eine Telefonleitung tut es auch.“  
Telefonleitung? Wenn sie über ihr Headset kommunizierten? „Wieso Telefon? Du hast d…?“

Rodney hielt inne und schluckte schwer. Telefon? Telefon! Ja klar! Er schlug sich eine Hand vor die Stirn. Er hatte ja eine so lange Leitung heute Abend. Aber jetzt endlich hatte er begriffen, was Sheppard ihm da vorschlug.

Telefonsex.

Eine seiner harmloseren Phantasien, über die er mal in einem post-orgiastischen Moment gesprochen hatte. Sheppard war verdammt gut darin, ihm in diesen Momenten Geständnisse zu entlocken. Rodney wollte gar nicht daran denken, was er womöglich noch alles preisgegeben hatte, woran er sich jetzt nicht mehr erinnerte. 

„Okay, okay.“ Rodney stellte auch die Dose mit den Honigkeksen auf dem Boden ab. Sicher war sicher. „Telefonieren ist super. Ich … auch … ich bin auch müde.“ Was brabbelte er da? „Ja, ich liege auf dem Bett“, brachte er schließlich heraus, während seine Gedanken und Vorstellungen schon in alle Richtungen wild davon stoben. First Time Telefonsex. Puh. Ja! Verführerische Worte, Hände in der Hose, Streicheln, Stöhnen, Konzentration auf nur einen Sinn … 

„Gut.“ Oder auch nicht. Das war Rodneys Phantasie und John hatte keine Ahnung, ob er ihr gerecht werden konnte. Was erwartete Rodney? Er war nie ins Detail gegangen, hatte nur ganz allgemein gesagt, wie heiß er das fände. John hatte vor allem Klischees parat und die konnten auch ganz schnell in die Lächerlichkeit abrutschen. Und selbst wenn er nicht glaubte, dass Rodney ein superkritischer Partner war, was die Feinheiten des Telefonsexes betraf, so bedauerte er schon, dass er sich zu dieser Aktion hatte spontan hinreißen lassen, ohne vorher wenigstens einen halbgaren Plan zu haben, an dem er sich entlang hangeln konnte. Musste er wohl improvisieren. War ja nicht so, als hätten sie das in der Pegasus-Galaxie nicht gelernt. 

Was war das Wichtigste?, überlegte John. „Bring das Laptop in Sicherheit – und solltest du wirklich mit Schuhen auf dem Bett liegen, zieh die als erstes aus.“ Das war jetzt nicht besonders sexy, aber irgendeinen Einstieg brauchten sie ja. Und er hatte Rodney schon mehr als einmal mit Schuhen im Bett angetroffen.  
Er hörte Rodney herumwursteln und dabei leicht angestrengt sagen: „So, Laptop ist jetzt in Sicherheit, und nein, Stiefel hatte ich keine mehr an. Willst du wissen, was ich sonst noch trage?“ 

John musste aufpassen, dass er nicht loslachte, denn das war eine der Fragen gewesen, die er sich vorgenommen hatte zu vermeiden. Von wegen allertiefstem Klischee und so. Aber wenn Rodney es schon anbot, würde er mitspielen. „Deine aufreizende graue Trainingshose und das schlabberige, etwas zu große, blaue T-Shirt, das verkündet, dass du ein Dr. Who Fan bist?“  
„Äh … ja?“ John kannte ihn ja verdammt gut, war er so berechenbar?  
„Sexy.“ John ließ ein kehliges Lachen hören, das direkt in Rodneys Lustzentrum schoss und zum ersten Mal dieses Telefon-Sex-Dings wie eine gute Idee aussehen ließ.

„Welche Unterwäsche?“, fuhr der Colonel in derselben Stimmlage fort.  
„Uh… Die Shorts mit den halben Kiwis.“ Rodney war anzuhören, dass er wohl lieber ‚schwarzer Satin’ oder so etwas gesagt hätte, aber bei der Wahrheit bleiben wollte.  
„Spielt keine Rolle, die wirst du sowieso nicht lange anhaben“, versprach ihm John. „Stell die Temperatur in deinem Zimmer etwas höher und zieh das T-Shirt aus.“  
„Mache ich. Eine Sekunde.“ Mehr Geraschel, dann verkündete Rodney: „So, erledigt.“  
„Dreh das Licht herunter, so dass du gerade noch die Umrisse wahrnehmen kannst.“ John tat dasselbe, denn er hoffte, dass es ihnen dann beiden leichter fallen würde, weil der Rahmen dadurch intimer wurde. 

„Ebenfalls erledigt.“ Rodney machte es sich auf dem Bett bequem und konzentrierte sich ganz auf Johns Stimme, die dank des Headphones direkt in seinem Ohr war. Fast als läge John direkt neben ihm. Aber noch war es nicht perfekt. Er machte das Licht, nachdem sich seine Augen an das Halbdunkel gewöhnt hatten, noch etwas dunkler. So, jetzt war Sheppard ganz nah bei ihm, als er sagte: „Lass deine Hand über deine Brust gleiten.“ 

Für eine Sekunde kam sich Rodney ziemlich blöd vor. Seine Hand auf seiner Brust tat im ersten Moment überhaupt nichts für ihn. Wieso war er auf diese Idee verfallen? Warum nur Johns Stimme, wenn er soviel mehr haben konnte? Es gab genügend Gelegenheiten, zu denen er nichts als seine eigene Hand hatte. Warum verzichtete er jetzt freiwillig darauf, Johns Finger direkt auf seiner Brust zu spüren?  
Er wollte ihn gerade auffordern, das hier abzublasen und zu einer althergebrachteren Abendgestaltung überzugehen, als John sagte: „Stell dir vor, deine Finger sind meine Finger. … Streichle dich.“ 

Hatte er da ein kleines Zögern gehört? War Sheppard auch unsicher, was diese Sache betraf? Oder – erst jetzt kam Rodney dieser Gedanke – waren es vielleicht die Worte, die John jetzt laut aussprechen musste? Denn so sah es wohl aus: John musste reden, er musste nur machen, was John sagte. Rodney jagte diese Vorstellung eine Welle von Kribbeln durch den Körper, aber er sah auch ein, dass er John den undankbareren Job zugeschoben hatte. 

„Auch meine … Brustwarzen?“, half er John und merkte bereits bei dieser Frage, wie schwierig es war. Hätte er besser ‚Nippel’ gesagt, oder klang das … komisch? Mist, man musste genau die richtigen Worte finden. Sich sehr genau überlegen, welche Ausdrücke man für die diversen Körperteile wählte, damit es weder zu medizinisch noch zu primitiv klang. Sonst kippte es sehr schnell in einen Bereich kippte, der nicht mehr sexy war. Ein Balanceakt. Nur gut, dass John dafür verantwortlich war. 

Aber er wurde für seine Frage mit einem leisen Atemholen Johns belohnt, der mit leicht rauer Stimme meinte: „Ja. Zuerst ganz langsam, sanft und zärtlich und wenn sie dann so hart sind, dass sie sich unter deinem T-Shirt abzeichnen, und niemand den Blick davon wenden kann, wenn das im Labor passiert, dann kneif hinein. Mach sie noch härter.“  
„Oh Gott, ja.“ John hatte ihm mal erzählt, dass ihn das anmachte, und Rodney trug deshalb manchmal eigens für ihn die eng anliegenden blauen Shirts. 

John ließ ebenfalls eine Hand unter sein T-Shirt gleiten und fuhr über seine Brust. Selbst wenn er dort nicht so sensibel auf Berührungen reagierte wie Rodney, erregte ihn der Gedanke, dass McKay jetzt seinen Vorgaben folgte, und er wollte wenigstens ungefähr dasselbe spüren.  
Für einen Moment hörte er Rodney nur schwer atmen, dann stieß sein Freund hervor: „Weiter, weiter. Sie sind hart. Was jetzt?“ 

John überlegte. Vielleicht sollten sie mal etwas Kleidung loswerden, oder ging das zu schnell? Rodney war für gewöhnlich kein Freund von langem Vorspiel, was gut zu seiner ganzen Einstellung, keine Zeit zu haben, passte. Er konnte ungeduldig werden, wenn John ihre seltenen faulen Vormittage im Bett zu ausgedehntem, langsamen Küssen und Streicheln nutzte, ehe er zur Sache kam. Als wären drei Höhepunkte besser als einer, den man ganz in Ruhe auskostete. Deshalb sollte er wohl noch eine kleine Regel loswerden.  
„Rodney, du kommst auf gar keinen Fall, bevor ich es dir erlaubt habe, verstanden? Sonst hast du … mit den Konsequenzen zu leben.“ John hatte noch keine Ahnung, welche das sein würden, aber er würde es spielen, wie es käme – und vielleicht gab ihm Rodney ja auch gar keinen Anlass, seine Drohung wahr zu machen. 

„Ja, ja. Alles klar. Aber was soll ich jetzt tun?“ Rodneys übliche Ungeduld schwang in diesen Worten mit.  
„Trägst du noch Socken?“  
„Huh?“  
„Ich will nackte Füße, nicht diese weißen Frotteesocken, die an schlechte Pornofilme erinnern.“  
„Oh, ich verstehe. Warte.“ Rodney winkelte seine Beine nacheinander an und zog die Socken von den Füßen. Er wackelte mit den Zehen. Ja, ohne Socken fühlte sich das besser an. „Socken sind weg“, verkündete er auffordernd. 

John ließ sich nicht drängen. „Du hast schöne Füße. Schließ die Augen und stell dir vor, ich lecke deine Zehen ganz langsam ab. Einen nach dem anderen, nehme ich ihn in meinen Mund…“  
„John?“  
„Ja?“  
„Ich … würde das an deiner Stelle nicht tun. Ähm … Ich hatte den ganzen Tag die festen Schuhe an – und ich habe noch nicht geduscht.“ Es tat Rodney ja leid, Sheppard jetzt einen Dämpfer verpassen zu müssen, aber der Gedanke, dass der Colonel an seinen schweißigen, stinkigen Zehen rumnuckelte, tat so gar nichts für seine Libido.  
Für eine Sekunde befürchtete er, damit zu weit gegangen zu sein, aber dann hörte er zu seiner Erleichterung John lachen. 

„Okay, Rodney. Dann keine Füße. Muss ja nicht sein. Zieh stattdessen die Trainingshose ganz aus und deine Boxershorts runter und wir kommen zu Sachen, die deine Erregung hoffentlich wieder anfachen. Ach, übrigens, zieh die Shorts nur ein paar Zentimeter herunter, vorne, so dass das Taillengummi direkt unter deinem … Schwanz und deinen Eiern liegt. Ja?“ Shit, das mit der Wortwahl wurde nicht einfacher, je intimer die Dinge wurden, die er Rodney befahl. 

„Ja.“ Rodney entledigte sich rasch seiner Traininghose und verfuhr mit den Shorts wie befohlen. Er liebte den leichten Druck, der von dem Taillengummi ausgeübt wurde und der ihn sich fast nackter fühlen ließ, als hätte er die Shorts ganz ausgezogen. So konnte er nicht vergessen, dass seine Unterwäsche auf Halbmast hing und er ein sehr dekadentes Bild bot, für jeden, der zur Tür hereinspazieren würde. Nicht dass er das wollte, ganz sicher nicht. Aber … 

„Fass dich an. Aber nicht zu fest. Gleite nur ganz sachte auf und ab. Wie fühlt sich das an?“  
„Deine Hand wäre mir jetzt lieber, aber es fühlt sich nicht schlecht an“, meinte Rodney ehrlich und sehr sachlich nach kurzer Überlegung. 

John sollte eigentlich daran gewöhnt sein, dass Rodney viel zu oft mit der Wahrheit herausplatzte, auch in Momenten, in denen die meisten Menschen sich um eine Halbwahrheit bemühten. Und solche Geständnisse, die Rodney gar nicht bedacht und durchgedacht hatte, trafen ihn immer wieder überraschend. Dann war es nur gut, wenn sie wie jetzt, positiv waren und sein Ego streichelten.  
„Es ist doch meine Hand“, neckte John. „Spürst du nicht, wie meine Finger dich umfassen? Langsam nach oben gleiten und kurz vor der Spitze fester zudrücken, so wie du das magst?“  
„Hmm… Was mache ich mit der zweiten Hand?“  
John hätte ja gerne ‚was du willst’ gesagt und wenigstens etwas Eigeninitiative von Rodney eingefordert, aber danach schien seinem Freund heute nicht der Sinn zu stehen. 

„Uhm … hast du noch die Bandage am rechten Handgelenk? Oder bist du sie inzwischen losgeworden?“  
„Du meinst den hässlichen Stützverband?“  
„Ja.“  
„Den habe ich noch, denn das ist verdammt langwierig. Beckett hat gesagt, das ist durch Überbeanspruchung verursacht, aber das ist ja auch kein Wunder, wenn bedenkt, wie lange ich immer…“ 

John musste Rodney sofort Einhalt gebieten, ehe der sich in etwas hineinsteigerte, was so gar nicht zu der Stimmung passte, die er zu erzeugen versuchte. Er unterbrach den Wissenschaftler rigoros. „Fahr mit den Bandagen langsam über deinen Schwanz, so dass du ganz genau merkst, wie rau sie sind, wenn sie drüber gleiten. Denk dabei an das schwarze Band, das ich trage.“  
„Mache ich.“ Die etwas trockenen Worte wurden von einem wohligen Seufzen begleitet. Es war kein Problem für Rodney, dieses Stück Stoff in das schwarze Teil umzudeuten, das Sheppard immer am Handgelenk trug – und das ihn über Gebühr faszinierte, was er Sheppard aber noch nicht gestanden hatte. 

„Gut. Dann erhöhe den Druck etwas, so, dass es gerade noch aushaltbar ist. Denk dran, das ist meine Hand, direkt nachdem wir eine Runde Nahkampfübungen gemacht haben. Wir haben miteinander gerungen, ganz eng und immer auf Körperkontakt. Der Übergang zwischen erlaubten Griffen und welchen, die nur dazu gedacht waren dich und mich anzuheizen, war fließend. Du liegst jetzt auf dem Boden des Trainingsaals und ich knie über dir. Wir sind beide außer Atem. Du bist genauso verschwitzt und aufgekratzt wie ich und wenn ich mit dem Stoff über deinen Schwanz fahre, versuchst du ihn mir weiter entgegenzudrücken.“ John hatte die Szene vor Augen – selbst wenn sie es noch nie im Trainingssaal gemacht hatten, dafür war einfach die Entdeckungsgefahr zu groß. 

Ja, das Szenario funktioniert für Rodney. John keuchend um Atem ringend, auf allen vieren über ihm. Er, nach guter Gegenwehr, nur knapp besiegt, auf dem Rücken liegend, seine Hose heruntergerutscht. John nutzte das Adrenalinhoch und befingerte ihn, obwohl jeden Moment jemand hereinkommen konnte. Aber er konnte nicht anders, da Rodney sich ihm jetzt noch weiter entgegenpresste und die Beine öffnete, so dass John dazwischen Platz fand. Oh Gott, der Nervenkitzel, in dieser kompromittierenden Lage überrascht zu werd... 

„Nimm eine Hand hoch und stell dir vor es wären meine Lippen und meine Zähne, die du jetzt an deiner Brust spürst“, hauchte John mit einer ungeheuer lasziven Stimme direkt in sein Ohr.  
Rodney konnte ein kurzes Wimmern nicht ganz unterdrücken und versuchte es in ein Hüsteln umzuwandeln. Im nächsten Moment dachte er sich, dass John nichts als seine Stimme und Lautäußerungen hatte, um zu wissen, ob es funktionierte. Deshalb ließ er John sein leises Aufstöhnen hören, als er fester zukniff und etwas härter rieb und seine empfindlichen Brustwarzen weiter reizte. Genau abwechselnd mit den Bewegungen an seinem Glied schaukelte er sich in einem perfekten Rhythmus immer weiter hoch. Kontinuierlich wurden seine Bewegungen schneller und sein Atem beschleunigte sich. 

„So ist es gut. Lass mich jetzt sehen, wie hart du bist. Nimm die Hand von deinem Schwanz.“ 

„N…e…i …n.“ Seine Stimme war jammernd, etwas, das Rodney normalerweise hasste, weil es nicht zu seinem Selbstbild passte, aber er konnte jetzt auch nichts dran ändern. John konnte doch nicht von ihm verlangen, dass er in diesem Augenblick aufhörte. „Bitte nicht.“  
„Hand weg!“  
Die Kompromisslosigkeit in Sheppards Stimme ließ Rodney aufstöhnen. Er nahm die Hand weg und krallte seine jetzt unbeschäftigten Finger in das Laken. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und fühlte Sheppards verdammten Blick auf seinem pochenden Schwanz. Dieser Mistkerl! Er kam sich ausgeliefert vor und es kribbelte in seinen Fingern, sich wieder anzufassen, doch er hielt sich mit Anstrengung zurück. John sagte dieses Mal wo es langging und er würde sich daran halten. Rodney presste die Augen fest aufeinander und atmete hektisch durch den Mund. 

„Ich beuge mich vor und meine Lippen umschließen deinen heißen Schaft. Ich gleite tiefer und tiefer, nehme immer mehr von dir auf.“  
Rodney spürte jede Bewegung überdeutlich auf seiner erhitzen Haut, hatte genügend Erinnerungen, um sogar den sanften Nervenkitzel von Johns Zähnen zu fühlen.

„Meine Hände halten deine Hüften fest, aber dennoch gelingt es dir, nach oben zu stoßen, tief in meinen Mund. Wieder und wieder und wieder. Du … “ 

Dieses Bild gab Rodney den Rest. Er riss die Augen auf, versuchte sich dagegen zu stemmen, einen Fixpunkt im Zimmer zu finden, an die Wraith zu denken, an Essen, das er nicht mochte, an verdreckte Gefängniszellen … und verlor doch. Unaufhaltsam fühlte er eine Welle von Begehren durch seinen Körper rasen, von seinem Rückmark auf sein Glied zu. „Oh.“ Die Hand, die er noch ausgestreckt hatte, um den Höhepunkt zurückzuhalten … aufzuhalten … schlang sich stattdessen um seinen Schaft, drückte zu, glitt auf und ab und wurde zu Johns Lippen, die ihn umschlossen, die ihn aufnahmen, die ihn hoch und höher trieben … 

Rodney kam über seine Hand und seinen Bauch. 

John merkte einen Moment zu spät, was seine Worte bewirkt hatten. Das leise, fast erstaunte „Oh“ und die Stille, in der nur schwerer Atem zu hören war, war aber eindeutig genug. Wow, wer hätte gedacht, dass er Rodney nur mit Worten dahin bringen konnte?  
John fühlte sich zwischen selbstgefällig und überrumpelt schwankend. Eigentlich hatte er Rodney nur einheizen wollen, um dann zu ihm hinüber zu gehen und das Ganze auf die traditionelle Art und Weise zu Ende zu bringen. Nun hatte Rodney eine Abkürzung gewählt. Die er ihm ausdrücklich untersagt hatte. Johns Gesichtsaudruck wurde erst nachdenklich, dann süffisant. Ihm war gerade eine hervorragende Idee gekommen … 

„Was jetzt?“, fragte Rodney über das Headphone, bemüht, so zu klingen, als wäre nichts gewesen.  
Aber John merkte, dass jede Spannung aus seinen Worten gewichen war und er versuchte Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben, weil ihm wohl auch gerade eingefallen war, dass John da noch eine winzig kleine Bedingung gestellt hatte, gegen die er gerade verstoßen hatte.  
„Bleib einen Moment so.“ 

Gerade als Rodney sich meckernd beschwerte, ob John eingeschlafen sei, öffnete sich die Tür. 

„Uhm …“ Rodney versuchte, möglichst nicht schuldbewusst auszusehen, als John sein Quartier betrat. Aber um die Bettdecke über sich zu ziehen, war es jetzt zu spät.  
„Hey, Rodney. Ich dachte, wir könnten es jetzt ganz klassisch zu Ende bringen?“ Sheppard näherte sich dem Bett.  
„Ja, ja, sicher.“ Zweifelnd schaute Rodney an sich herunter. Aber wie hätte er auch ahnen können, dass der Colonel noch …

„Oh, ich sehe, da hat sich jemand nicht an unsere Abmachung gehalten“, grinste Sheppard mit viel zu viel Begeisterung für Rodneys Geschmack. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und schnipste nachlässig mit seinem Finger gegen Rodneys schlaffes Glied, was prompt einen Stromstoß durch Rodneys Körper schickte. 

Sollte John nicht enttäuscht oder wütend sein? „John ich …“, versuchte Rodney zu erklären. 

Aber John ließ ihn nicht ausreden. Er schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf und meinte streng und mit einer hochgezogenen Braue: „Vornamen? Ich bin immer noch Professor Sheppard für Sie, Mr. McKay.“  
Er fixierte Rodney mit einem durchdringenden Blick und fuhr fort. „Ich fürchte, dieser Ungehorsam zieht disziplinarische Maßnahmen nach sich. Denken Sie nicht auch, Mr. McKay?“ 

Für eine Sekunde weiteten sich Rodneys Augen, dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis mit einem Schlag. Dieses Mal war seine Leitung erfreulicherweise nicht so lang. Oh mein Gott, das war noch eine von seinen Phantasien! Jetzt erinnerte Rodney sich, dass er John mal von seinen ‚Großmäuliger Student trifft auf strengen Professor’ Phantastereien erzählte hatte. Denn Rodney hatte während seiner Ausbildung nie eine Autoritätsperson gekannt, die es wirklich mit ihm hatte aufnehmen können. 

Sah so aus, als sollte sich das heute ändern. Rodney fragte sich für einen Moment, ob er das wirklich wollte, oder ob sich das in Gedanken besser anhörte als es sich in der Realität dann anfühlte. Aber nachdem John sein T-Shirt über den Kopf gezogen hatte und an dem Gürtel seiner Hose herumfummelte, während er mit barschem Ton befahl: „Alles ausziehen und drehen Sie sich dann auf den Bauch, McKay“, wusste er, dass er kaum erwarten konnte. 

„Kompromisslose Strenge“, flüsterte er mit Mühe und hatte die Genugtuung zu sehen, dass John bei diesen Worten heftig schlucken musste.  
Dann beschloss Rodney seiner Rolle gerecht zu werden, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und bemerkte schnippisch: „Auf den Bauch drehen? Aber nicht freiwillig, Professor. Dazu müssen Sie mich schon bringen.“ 

\--------ENDE-------

©Antares, Dezember 2011


End file.
